Mistakes
by IHeartArchuleta
Summary: Jenna Middleton had made a lot of mistakes in her life. But falling for him was the worst. Jenna-Centric Oneshot. Summary Sucks, story's better


Jenna Middleton had made a lot of mistakes in her life. Most of those mistakes revolving around guys. Some, she'd say were mistakes, others results of mistakes.

Jacob Johnson was her first mistake. He was the most popular 7th grader at her middle school in Vancouver. He was hot, confident, and captain of the football team. He was also dating Jessica Parks, Jenna's rival. Jessica made her life miserable. It was a game to her. So, she decided to play one back.

She started flirting with Jacob, and he flirted back. Eventually, he kissed her. Said he wanted to be with her. He left Jessica heartbroken. For her. It was the first time Jenna ever stole someone's boyfriend. And, as much as she hated it, she liked the feeling. But, inevitably, Jacob broke up with her to get back with Jessica.

The next guy came the following year. His name was Brian Matthews. He wasn't like the other guys Jenna had ever been attracted to, meaning he wasn't a bad boy, but he was dating Meghan Andrews, her on-again, off-again best friend. It happened when they were off-again.

She had always been friends with Brian, so getting him alone was easy. Kissing him was easier, almost natural. He broke up with Meghan for her, and Jenna loved the power high it gave her, way more than she should have. It was wrong to feel good when her "friend" was crying her eyes out. But Brian moved away, never to be heard from again.

In freshman year she moved to Toronto and started attending Degrassi. She found an instant friendship with Clare Edwards, and her best friend Alli Bhandari came around eventually.

One night, the three of them were talking about boyfriends, and Clare said she was dating KC, someone Jenna had a crush on since she moved there. She promised Clare she wouldn't even look at him, but some psychological part of her brain made her want KC even _more_ now that he was unavailable.

Getting KC to cheat on Clare was easy. Dating him was even easier. She felt the power high again when he came to her house saying he broke up with Clare and that they could officially be together.

The breakup with KC wasn't surprising, but inevitable. He broke up with her after the cheating thing. She saw it coming. All her relationships ran their courses. She would just move on to the next, not feeling a thing.

Over the summer, she thought about why she stole the guys from their girlfriends. Jacob was easy. It was for revenge. She of course she wanted him (who didn't?), but she didn't like him. She also loved the power trip stealing someone's boyfriend gave her, it made her feel powerful.

With Brian it was about the power trip. She loved the feeling she got when she stole someone's boyfriend. It made her feel powerful, in control, and beautiful. Something she thought she wouldn't feel unless she stole a guy, instead of getting one on her own.

Over the summer, though, she decided she was going to go into Grade 10, completely different. Not the boyfriend stealing piece of trash that the school had her pegged as. She wanted to find love.

She walked into the Degrassi doors that day, and saw him. Reese Robertson. He was supposed to graduate last year but his marks weren't good enough. He was cute, she decided. Really cute. Not to mention single.

She started asking about him, finding people that he hung out with at the Ravine, the people who didn't care that she was a "boyfriend stealing hoe" like the rest of the school. She found out that he had a bad home life and that he was kind of a bully, but mainly just to KC, which she could easily overlook. Overall, he seemed like a good match for her.

She asked him out, for once feeling butterflies in her stomach, she was nervous, she realized. He was the one guy that could actually break her. It was a very unnerving thought. But he said yes.

They dated for six months, and during the course of those six months, she fell in love with him, real love, too. The kind you didn't forget.

Then, that day happened. She hated that day more than anything. It was the day her life ended (or at least, her life with him, but she wasn't sure there was a difference). He told her that he thought she was great, beautiful, smart, funny, everything a guy could want, _but _he didn't think either of them were ready for the relationship they had. It was serious, but also lighthearted and fun.

She started crying right then and there, wishing she could be stronger. But she wasn't. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, trying to comfort her. But that just broke her heart more. This was the last time he was ever going to hold her like this. The last time he would ever hold her, period.

Jenna Middleton has made a lot of mistakes in her life. The three guys she stole from other girls-Jacob. Brian. KC. And then there was Reese. The guy she fell in love with that broke her heart.

Reese was by far the worst mistake she made. She allowed herself to let her guard down, to really care about someone other than herself and just love and let them love her back. She let herself get wrapped up in nights at the Ravine and stolen kisses and afternoon and evening dates.

Yes, Jenna Middleton had made a lot of mistakes, but falling for Reese Robertson was her biggest mistake yet.

**I know that I should be updating "Love in the City" and I will, I promise. But this idea just kind of buzzed around in my head and I kind of ran with it. It's a Jenna story so I know almost no one will probably want to read this, but I really can't bring myself to hate Jenna. Feel free to throw tomatoes at me. *pauses while the fruit flies* I wrote this as kind of a history to Jenna's boyfriend stealing and why she did it (although I'm not sure how well I did that part).**

**And the actually ship is Reese/Jenna. I've had a secret affection for this ship for awhile. I don't know why, considering they never said two words each other. But… I don't know. A really weird part of me thinks they could work.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.**


End file.
